


Lacy Little Thing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Bill discovers something interesting about Harry’s laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

**Author’s Notes:** Yeah… so…. I blame this all on my muse. It’s his fault… really! I was supposed be working on a sequel to one of my other fics, and bang! Inspiration struck. Inspired by Challenge #19 of the Harry/Bill Fuh-Q-Fest How does one possibly ignore Harry in lacy red panties?

 

“Come in,” Bill heard through the door he had just knocked on. Bill winced a little at the high pitched squeak the door emitted as he pushed it open and stepped through. 

“Supper’s ready, Harry,” Bill said distractedly as he took in his surroundings. The windows of Harry’s room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place were open, and the curtains were fluttering in the late June breeze.

“Mmm… I’ll be down in a bit. Gotta finish folding,” Harry replied.

“Here I’ll help,” said Bill, missing Harry’s slightly nauseated look, as he took in the large basket of laundry. He snagged a ratty T-shirt and started folding. “You know, you’re no were near as messy as I was at your age,” Bill said, attempting small talk, but quickly losing himself as he looked wistfully at Harry’s slightly mussed bed.

“Huh,” Harry replied shortly.

“What’s with you?” Bill asked with a lopsided grin. Harry was looking distinctly nervous. _‘Wonder if he’s noticed,’_ thought Bill

“Nothing,” Harry mumbled, as he bent to pick up a stray sock, and Bill enjoyed the view. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs. I’ll finish this up later.”

“Sure,” said Bill, tossing the robe he was holding back to the laundry basket. Harry gave a tiny sigh of relief as Bill turned to leave. Harry was just about to follow when Bill suddenly stopped, and his head snapped back to eye the basket.

“Is that…?” Harry felt his stomach drop through the floor as Bill took a step toward the basket, and he thought he might pass out when he saw the lacy, deep red v-string hanging over the side of the basket.

Harry held his breath and tried to keep the blush at bay as he fearfully watched Bill approach. He chewed his bottom lip as his view of the basket was obscured by Bill who was – _‘Dear god!’_ – reaching down to the basket.

But no, no, he was just going to die when Bill straightened and turned around, the delicate panties dangling from one finger and an eyebrow arched. 

Bill chuckled when he saw Harry turn nearly as red as the piece of lingerie he was holding. “Ah, don’t worry about it, Harry. Must be hard living with two girls, just the other day Ron was complaining about Ginny’s things getting mixed in with his.” He paused for a moment, considering the lacy thing for a moment. “Although,” he continued, “I really hope _this_ isn’t Ginny’s.”

Harry felt his blush begin to recede, and he gave Bill a small smile. “Yeah,” Harry said, walking over to Bill and reaching for the embarrassing article, “Erm… here, I’ll just… er… sneak them into uh… Hermione’s room. Later on.” He tossed them off to the side and headed to the door. _‘Eww,_ ’ thought Harry, _‘that’s almost as bad as Ginny.’_

“You okay, Harry?” Bill asked, walking down the stairs a little after Harry. 

“Yeah, course. It just…erm…yeah,” Harry replied, heading for the kitchen at a fast pace. He tried not to blush anymore when Bill entered a few seconds later, still snickering.

Harry was silent through most of dinner. He looked up once from tormenting his roast and caught Bill watching him. He blushed and quickly looked away, but not before he saw the little smirk. 

Bill, meanwhile, was busy thinking about how delectable Harry looked when he was blushing like that.

As soon as he had spent what he felt a reasonable period of time at the table, Harry pushed his plate away, complimented Mrs. Weasley on her excellent cooking, and told everyone he was going to turn in early. He walked out of the kitchen calmly, doing his best to appear composed and to avoid looking at Bill, whom he was sure would still be smirking.

Once he was away from all the eyes, however, he rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He hurriedly sifted through all the clothing and made sure all of his… personal things were put away. _‘That was too close.’_

Later that evening, Bill trudged tiredly up the stairs. The Order meeting hadn’t concluded until well past midnight. _‘Moody certainly lives up to his reputation,’_ he thought as he walked to the end of the hall. 

He paused, his hand on the snakelike doorknob to his door. He squinted closely at the door directly across from his, where he could just make out the dim light creeping from underneath. The light was barely there, and Bill was beginning to doubt his tired mind when he heard a soft thump from the other side. 

_‘What’s Harry doing up still?’_

He knocked softly on the door, but received no response. He was about to turn away when he heard a low moan from inside. Jealous curiosity got the better of Bill. He had to know who else was in there!

He eased the door open, careful of the squeak, and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. He peered about the dimly lit bedroom, finally spotting movement to one side of the curtained bed, and he moved around to get a better look.

His eyes widened, and he made a strange little choking noise when he caught sight of Harry. His back was to Bill, and he was wearing nothing more than the tiny, red v-string from earlier that day.

Harry spun around, and paled. “Bill!”

“Guh.”

“I– I was just…” 

“Merlin, Harry, you– you’re…” Harry started squirming under Bill’s intense stare, and tried to cover himself with one of the bed curtains.

“Look,” Harry began, “Why don’t you just leave, or–”

“No! No, Harry, I just… I mean you’re… wow,” said Bill, cautiously approaching the curtain Harry was hiding behind. 

Harry looked confused for a minute but then smirked deviously. _‘So I wasn’t imagining Bill checking out my arse earlier.’_

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain, and Bill hesitated in his approach. “Well, Bill, since it’s pretty obvious what I was up to,” said Harry, gesturing to his panty clad form, “what exactly were you doing creeping into my bed…room?”

Bill swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “I– I… uh…. heard a thump,” Bill explained lamely.

“Ah,” said Harry, taking a few steps away from the bed. He bent over and plucked a small jar from the floor. Bill’s breathing sped up as he got an excellent view of Harry’s firm arse, the crimson material of the panties trailing between his smooth cheeks. Bill groaned at the loss when Harry stood up again. 

Harry shook his hand a little to draw Bill’s attention. “I dropped the lube,” he stated, matter-of-factly. “The thump,” he explained when he saw Bill’s dazed expression.

“Oh.”

“Is something the matter Bill? One would think you’ve never seen a man in panties before,” Harry purred, as he stalked towards Bill, hips swaying, and laid a hand on Bill’s chest.

That snapped Bill from his lace-induced stupor, and he pushed Harry back onto the bed with a growl. “You little minx,” Bill said in a low, predatory voice. He flipped Harry around so that his chest was pressed into the mattress. He pinned Harry’s wrists and lowered himself to trace the shell of Harry’s ear with the tip of his tongue. 

“Such shameless behaviour, why, I almost think you’re begging for it,” Bill breathed into Harry’s ear, grinding his throbbing erection against Harry’s arse. Harry moaned and pushed back into Bill.

“Is that what you want, Harry? Do you want me to bugger your tight, little arse?” asked Bill, nibbling at the skin just under Harry’s ear.

“Y- yes,” Harry hissed, rubbing his arse back into Bill, moaning at the feel of the denim clad hardness.

Bill released Harry’s wrists, but Harry was kept restrained as Bill leaned most of his weight onto Harry’s legs which were dangling over the side of the bed. Bill quickly ripped off his shirt, then shifted Harry’s wrists so that he could pin them with his right hand as his left worked at the button of his trousers. _‘Merlin, I’m glad I didn’t wear underwear today,’_ thought Bill as he roughly pushed his trousers off his hips sliding them down until they hit the tops of his black leather boots. 

He bent over Harry again, his chest rubbing against Harry’s back, both of them a little damp with lust and the summer heat. “I’m going to fuck you so good, Harry. So hard.”

“Please.”

Bill fumbled until he got the cap off the lube. He dipped two fingers in the slickness and brought them down to Harry’s arse. Bill pulled aside the material of the lacy panties with his thumb, trailing his fingers down the cleft of Harry’s arse, searching for the small pucker. 

He circled Harry’s hole once before sliding one of the slick fingers into him. Harry moaned and spread his legs a bit more, growling angrily when Bill withdrew his finger, but the growl turned to a moan when Bill thrust two fingers in, twisting to hit Harry’s prostate.

Bill played Harry’s arse for a bit, hitting Harry’s prostate until Harry began to beg. “Oooh, Bill…please… want, need it… more. Please, please… inside, now. Bill. Oh, oooh… want you, now…. inside.” Not one to tell Harry no, Bill quickly pulled his fingers away and began to smooth the lube along his cock.

He leaned more weight onto Harry’s pinned wrists as he positioned the head of his cock at Harry’s wet, glistening hole. He took a deep breath and plunged into Harry’s hot silky depths.

“Harry,” he gasped, thrusting forcefully, “So tight.”

The pace, already fast, sped up until Bill’s hips were snapping against the cheeks of Harry’s arse. The sound of skin meeting against skin filled the room as Bill pummelled into Harry.

Harry made a little “oh” with every thrust as Bill’s shaft impaled him and brushed his prostate. He was rocking forward with the force of each one, and the friction of the sheets against his nipples and cock was almost too much. As Bill pounded into him even harder, Harry lost control and screamed his lover’s name as he spilled his pleasure between his chest and the sheets. The forward movement from Bill’s continued thrusts milking his orgasm from him.

Bill thrust in hard when he felt Harry clench around him, the velvety walls massaging and working his stiff shaft. It was too much as he heard Harry shout his name; he bit down, muffling his scream with a shoulder, as he pumped his seed into Harry’s hungry arse.

Bill stayed draped over Harry, his softening prick still embedded and still clutching Harry’s wrists, as they caught their breath and began the gradual descent from the post-orgasmic high.

Bill pulled his sated penis from Harry’s body and toed off his boots, kicking his trousers off and to the side. He slithered up so that he was properly on the bed, dragging Harry with him. Harry finally began to stir when Bill had settled back into the pillows and laid Harry’s head on his chest. 

“Mmm,” said Harry.

“I take it I can stay then?”

“Well, I don’t know. You’ve ruined my favourite panties.” Harry pulled the ruined, stretched-out piece of lingerie off and tossed it to the floor where it landed in one of Bill’s boots.

“I’ll buy you a new lacy little thing, and a matching camisole to go with.”

“Oh? Hmmm… I suppose I’ll keep you then.”

Bill just grinned and followed Harry to sleep.

~fin~


End file.
